All I need
by Aika Yami
Summary: ¿Exactamente que es lo que esperas de tu vida cuando encuentras a la persona indicada para ti? Una boda, el matrimonio, embarazos, un bebé... Pero aun así, seguirían juntos. A.U. SasuHina.


**~All I need… **(SasuHina)

**Género:** Romance/Humor.

**Categoría:** T

**AU.**

-hablan-

_-"recuerdos"._

_**-"Letra de la canción correspondiente y/o **_pensamientos**"-.**

Aviso: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

La canción _**"Sunday morning"**_ no me pertenece sino a _**Maroon 5,**_ yo solo utilizo sus maravillosas estrofas para poder llevar a cabo en Fic/Shot.

**oOoOoO**~…All I need…~**OoOoOo**

**One-shot.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**os golpecitos que provenían en las afueras del auto, atormentaban a cierto azabache, provocando que se removiera en el asiento trasero. Gruñendo, abrió uno de sus ojos color carbón y bostezó levemente. Buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con las gruesas gotas estrelladas en el cristal de la ventana. _**– "Es domingo en la mañana y la lluvia cae, **__joder…" – _pensó Uchiha Sasuke mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello.

Él, giró su cuerpo a la posición inicial y busco el pedazo de tela para cubrirse, estiró su chamarra -la cual le servía como sabana- y se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá, dispuesto a dormir. Cerró sus ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño otra vez pero, la voz de su dulce prometida hizo que los entreabriera otra vez. – Y… ¿Si_** te robo parte de la "sabana" y compartimos un poco de piel? – **_le dijo una peliazul de ojos plata.

El azabache sonrió mientras abría los ojos levemente y veía como se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. – Creo que es buena idea… - y la estrechó un poco más hacia sí, dispuesto a abrazarla.

Hinata soltó una risita y lo rodeo con sus brazos en la cintura masculina. – Aun que, ¿sabes? Creo que deberías llevarme a casa, ya ves que no le avisé a mi padre que me quedé contigo, sino con Karin-chan. – dijo mientras ella levantaba la mirada y lo veía desde ahí.

Sasuke por su paste entre abrió un ojo y formó una pequeña sonrisa. – Después, está lloviendo. – dijo mientras hacía que ambos se acurrucaran.

La ojiplata por su parte, no había cerrado los ojos. Simplemente observaba como algunas nubes de lluvia se dispersaban, más la lluvia no se dispersaba. - ¿Sabías que cuando estamos juntos _**las nueves nos cubren en momentos inolvidables? – **_le dijo a su prometido haciendo que éste la volviera a mirar.

-¿No sabía que escaparte a la mitad de una fiesta conmigo para ir hacia la playa a media noche, decirle a tu padre que te quedarías en casa con un amiga y hacer el amor conmigo toda la noche en mi auto fuera inolvidable para ti? – le dijo con burla en la voz.

Ella por su parte se sonrojo violentamente. – Si-si lo di-dices de esa… esa forma, ya-ya no su-suena lindo… - dijo al final en un susurro.

Sasuke resopló con sorna mientras contestaba. – Yo no tengo nada lindo y estás conmigo.

La Hyuuga se sentó como pudo y lo miró con un puchero en la boca mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices. – Cla-claro que sí… todo tu… - Sasuke se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente mientras le veía desde ahí y formaba una sonrisa ladina. Para él, apenas cubierta con el vestido lila –el cual usaba como una manta y trataba de cubrir su desnudez. – se veía hermosa, sería un tonto negarlo. Ella al sentir como la miraba, se volvió a acostarse pero esta vez encima de él.

Sasuke la aceptó, abrazándola de nuevo y haciendo que se acostara bajo él. –_** ¿Te retuerces para entrar en el molde en el que estoy? –**_ dijo al ver como la peliazul escondía su cara en su pecho y se removía para acomodarse. – No hay mucho espacio. – ella no logró escucharlo. – Hinata… Hinata, ¡No! – le gritó. La ojiperla al ver lo que causó, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de no reírse al ver como Sasuke se había atorado en el pequeño espacio que separaba los asientos delanteros con el trasero.

-¿Es-estás bien? – preguntó. Él por su parte, la vio con seriedad, provocando que ella se encogiera de hombros.

-Ya es tarde, te llevaré a casa. – dijo entre dientes mientras trataba de levantarse y sobarse la espalda baja.

Hinata veía como él lucía molesto al vestirse, así que junto un poco de valor para poder llevar su mano hasta el mentón masculino, haciendo que girara el rostro hacia ella y pudiera besarlo. –Gomene… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos para después volver a unir sus labios con los de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*"Semanas después."*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**yuuga Hinata trataba de colocar el velo de novia de su vestido, evitando lo máximo posible en no arruinar el peinado. Sus mejores amigas, Yamanaka Ino y Karin Uzumaki, la ayudaban a que terminara de colocarse el corsé del vestido y la larga falda.

-¿Sabes que serás la novia más linda del mundo? – le dijo la rubia Yamanaka a la peliazul, provocando que sacara una pequeña risita y se ganara una nalgada por parte de la pelirroja, quien la veía con enojo.

-¡Tú me dijiste lo mismo cuando me casé con Naruto! – la rubia soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que dijo.

-Eso tu lo estás diciendo, cuando te casaste con Naruto, hoy es el momento para Hinata y Sasuke, ¿quieres que la desaliente? Que cruel eres… - le culpó negando con la cabeza mientras la veía con los ojos azulinos entrecerrados.

-¡Cállate cerda! – le gritó indignada. – El día que te cases con Kiba, Hinata-chan y yo te diremos lo mismo, para alentarte, ¿verdad Hinata? – le dijo a la ojiperla quien las veía divertida.

-Ya no se peleen, onegai. – les pidió mientras llevaba su mirar hasta el reloj que se encontraba en su habitación. – ¿De casualidad saben cómo está Sasuke-kun? Desde ayer no lo veo por órdenes de mi padre... – esto último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza.

-Creo que ésta en el jardín con Uzumaki-kun. – dijo una voz grave. Las tres chicas miraron sorprendidas al recién llegado. El hombre por su parte sonrió al ver a su hija con el vestido de novia. – Te ves preciosa, Hinata. – la peliazul bajó del banquito en el que estaba para caminar hacia su padre mientras las demás salían de ahí y darles su tiempo para que hablaran con comodidad. – Tu madre lloraría si estuviera ahora. – Hinata sonrío abiertamente por lo dicho por su padre.

-¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó. Hiashi por su parte la tomó de su mano e hizo que girara para poder apreciarla mejor.

-Está hablando con Mikoto-san y Kushina-san en el estanque de los peces koi. – Hiashi sonrió al ver lo feliz y radiante que se encontraba su hija mayor. – ¿Crees que serás feliz a lado del Uchiha?

La futura Uchiha miró a su padre con confusión ante su pregunta. – Por supuesto que sí. – sonrió al decir esto con seguridad. – Él… él es el indicado, otousan…

Su padre la vio con desconfianza pero aun así, le tomó el rostro por las mejillas y le besó la frente. – Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, tu vida dará un cambio completo, al principio será todo felicidad _**pero las cosas se ponen locas y la vida no es fácil de vivir**_ con otra persona. No siempre estarán de acuerdo y tal vez habrá peleas. El día en que Uchiha te haga daño, no dudes en llamarme _**y gustosamente me pondría en camino**_ hacia donde quiera que estés para que lo ponga en su lugar. Ese es el deber de un padre proteger a los suyos pero, lo más importante, que a pesar de que eres una mujer con los valores que tu madre y yo te hemos inculcado desde que eras una niña, tu madre, Hanabi y tú son lo más valioso que tengo, y no soportaría que un engreído como él te hiciera llorar, así que promételo Hinata, prométeme de que siempre vendrás a nosotros, ¿De acuerdo? – finalizó el castaño y con la punta de sus dedos pulgares, limpió las lagrimas rebeldes que se le habían escapado a su hija. Ella por su parte asintió y abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, Hinata trataba de detener las lágrimas e Hiashi disfrutaba el momento que compartía con ella, ya que desde que Hinata tenía uso de razón, su padre ha sido un hombre severo e inflexible, así que ambos aprovecharon ese momento al máximo. La peliazul y el castaño escucharon unos sollozos en las puertas de la habitación, obligándolos a separarse un poco y observaron entre sorpresa y diversión como Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Karin y Hyuuga Haru, lloraban emocionadas por la escena que acababan de presenciar. – ¿Díganme si mi Hiashi no es una monada…? – dijo la peliazul mayor a las amigas de Hinata. Hiashi por su parte se sonrojó por lo dicho por su esposa. La rubia y la pelirroja asintieron en respuesta de la pregunta y corrieron hacia el par de Hyuugas para formar parte del abrazo que compartían esos dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a música de la banda de jazz sonaba y ambientaba alegremente el jardín en que se celebraba la boda de el ahora el nuevo matrimonio Uchiha.

Ambos morenos se encontraban apartados de los invitados, situados en un pequeño kiosco que se encontraba cerca del estanque de peces koi. Sasuke mantenía sujetada a su ahora esposa por la cintura mientras la besaba mientras Hinata mantenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Hinata adoraba esos momentos en que se quedaba a solas con su ahora marido. Para ella, a pesar de que él era serio, indiferente hacia algunas cosas o personas y sumamente reservado, Sasuke era el indicado, porque solamente con ella mostraba un carácter dulce y amable que absolutamente con nadie más mostraba. Y eso, eso es lo que la había enamorado de él. Para el Uchiha, Hinata era una de las mujeres más humanas que había conocido. No era escandalosa, posesiva y ruidosa. Ella era de carácter dulce, bondadoso y alegre que de alguna manera mató al mujeriego que era antes de conocerla y -con todo su esfuerzo- llegó a enamorarlo al ver lo valiosa que era ella para él.

Hinata fue la primera en separarse y lo observo con infinita ternura. Sasuke igual, aunque disimuladamente. La peliazul, aprovechando de que nadie los observaba, lo rodeó en la cintura con sus delgados brazos y él, dejó que se acurrucara en su pecho, mientras ambos observaban el estanque de peces de la familia Hyuuga. La ojiperla cerró los ojos e inconscientemente empezó a cantar, casi en susurro. – _**"And I would gladly hit the road, get u and go if I knew… That someday it would lead me back to you…" (*)**_

Sasuke al escuchar la letra de la canción salir de sus labios, sonrió. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición unos minutos hasta que el mejor amigo del Uchiha los interrumpió. – ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí? – Sasuke gruñó mientras Hinata miraba al rubio confundida. – ¡Vamos! – tomó de la mano a la ojiperla y ella al azabache. Naruto los sacaba del kiosco y los conducía con una gran sonrisa hacia la pista de baile que se encontraba en el centro, rodeado de las mesas en donde se encontraban los invitados. – Esto les gustará, ¡Todos quieren ver el primer baile de los novios! – el azabache se crispó ante lo dicho por él mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

-Te mataré. – dijo Sasuke, provocando que la ojiperla y ojiazul lo miraran. – Seguramente fue tu idea.

El Uzumaki abrió los ojos ante la falsa acusación, que soltó a Hinata y lo apuntó con el dedo. – ¡No me eches la culpa, Teme! – colocó una mano en su cadera y con la otra, la meneaba hacia a delante y hacia atrás mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice. – Es la tradición, ¡así que mueve tu trasero baka que necesitas ganarte la aprobación de tu suegro-dattebayo!

Hinata miró al azabache como ampliaba las aletas de su nariz por el enojo. Sintió un firme agarre seguido por la fuerza que empleaba para hacerla caminar. – De todos modos me las pagarás. – anunció.

-¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué a mí, Sasuke-baka? – el azache lo miró de reojo y le dijo.

-¡Por que necesito echarle la culpa a alguien! –

"…_**Algún día me llevaría de vuelta hacia a ti…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*"Un año y tres meses después."*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**L**a peliazul se encontraba limpiando un mueble en su recamara. No podía negarse a sí misma de que se encontraba bastante aburrida, ya que su esposo se la había pasado en un viaje de negocios el último mes y, a pesar de que pudo darse el lujo de salir a visitar a sus amigas para ir de compras y ayudar a Ino para que pudiera avanzar con los preparativos de su propia boda, se reconocía a sí misma de que no era igual llegar a casa y encontrarse a su gato sin su marido. Era bastante solitario el llegar y dormir en –donde se supone- duerme Sasuke y ella.

Los pequeños rayos que entraban en su habitación, le permitían ver exactamente en donde se encontraban los marcos fotográficos de la boda y su noviazgo con él. Se agachó hasta una caja que se encontraba por sus pies y sacó un mantel blanco de encaje que le había regalado su madre, lo extendió por el mueble. _**– **_Bien,_** eso podría ser todo lo que necesito**_ por ahora… - se dijo en un susurro y empezó a colocar con calma los adornos y las fotografías.

**[*.*.*] [*.*.*] [*.*.*] **

**S**asuke por primera vez en su vida quería darle una sorpresa a alguien, y quien mejor que a su mujer. Estar lejos de ella durante un mes en New York, realmente provocó que –al menos para él- creciera un sentimiento o ansiedad de necesidad. No solamente porque realmente quisiera estar con ella. Sino porque algo le decía que tenía que estar con Hinata. Así que sin trabas, compró un lujoso pero sencillo brazalete de oro blanco con unos cinco dijes del escudo de los Uchihas y tomó el primer vuela hacia Japón que había.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada de su casa y fue corriendo con prisa hasta la entrada. Se asomó por la ventana que estaba alado de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Hinata no se encontraba ahí. Buscó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y las ingresó en la cerradura.

Ingresó en su hogar y dejó su equipaje junto a su abrigo y bufanda en el estante que se encontraba ahí. Buscó con la mirada a la peliazul mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Y en completo silencio, decidió subir al segundo piso. _**– "En la oscuridad ella es todo lo que veo" – **_pensó mientras sonreía ladinamente al ver la silueta de su esposa al otro lado de su recamara.

Se acercó hacia ella sin hacer un solo sonido y sin que la ojiperla se diera cuenta, la rodeo en la cintura, causándole un respingo. Hinata alarmada por el sorpresivo abrazo que había recibido, se giró como pudo, dispuesta a golpear a la persona que había osado tocarla. Más fue su sorpresa al sentir como los labios del azabache la había detenido en su cometido. Calmó como pudo sus nervios y se dejó llevar por él, rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y dejar que prácticamente la consintiera después de un mes sin verlo.

A la falta de aire, los dos morenos se separaron y se observaron fijamente. Hinata sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos y él, por su parte sonrió ladinamente pero viéndola con intensidad. – No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Sasuke-kun… - dijo ella y él le dio un casto beso más no le respondió, ambos sabían que no era necesario. – ¿Quieres que te prepare de cenar? – preguntó. Ella emocionada y feliz, le dio un último beso y fue directamente a la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alrededor de las 10:00 p.m.; el matrimonio Uchiha se encontraba en su recamara. Hinata se encontraba en la oscuridad, iluminada por la tenue luz de su lámpara de su habitación, viendo la televisión para ver si encontraba alguna película o programa para distraerse. Escuchó el sonido del "clic" de la puerta de baño. Viró su mirada hacia ahí y observó como el ojinegro salía del cuarto de baño vestido con su pantalón de pijama mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Ella le sonrió y por instinto, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio para que pudiera meterse a la cama. – _**Vean y haz descansar tus huesos conmigo. –**_ le dijo la ojiperla un poco ansiosa y feliz por tenerlo de nuevo a su lado. – gomene… creo que soné como una viejita. – ante lo dicho se sonrojó mientras soltaba una risa tonta.

Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y dejó la toalla en algún lugar de la habitación, caminó hasta llegar a la cama y tomó por las caderas a la ojiperla, arrastrándola hacia él. Ella chilló por la sorpresa pero no pudo protestar ya que el moreno había atrapado sus labios con los propios. El Uchiha se separó de ella y la miró con intensidad mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía. – creo que tengo un mejor idea. – y apagó la luz de la lamparita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*"Tres meses después."*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…**Manejando lento el domingo en la mañana y nunca lo voy a querer dejar…"**

**H**inata se encontraba en su auto manejando de regreso hacia su hogar mientras trataba de escuchar la música que se tocaban en el radio tocaba para calmar poco a poco sus nervios. La recién noticia la tenía impactada y pensaba en como comunicársela a Sasuke.

Cuando llegó a su casa y había estacionado el auto, fue directamente hacia el despacho que el Uchiha tenía ahí. Una vez estando frente a frente a la puerta de madera, respiró hondo y toco tres veces hasta que escuchó un: _"adelante"_ y se adentró hacia ahí. Buscó al azabache con la mirada y lo encontró sentado frente a su escritorio, revisando algunos documentos de las empresas Uchiha.

Se acercó hasta él y le habló suavemente. – ¿estás muy ocupado, Sasuke-kun?

-un poco, ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ofrece algo? – la miró por un segundo y para regresar su mirada ónix a los documentos. Hinata apartó su bolso un poco de su torso y sacó un pequeño sobre blanco, el cual, se lo entregó, encimándolo en los documentos que él leía en ese momento. Sasuke dejó de lado lo que hacía y le puso atención a la ojiperla. - ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras lo tomaba para abrirlo.

La peliazul se removió un poco nerviosa en su lugar mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse. Suspiró, así que optó por el principio. – Me-me he es-estado sintiendo mal u-última-mente… - el ojinegro le puso atención ante el extraño tartamudeo de su voz, el cual se intensificó cuando la observó por completo. – a-así que es-esta mañana fui… al doctor con Ino… y…

-y… ¿qué? – la alentó.

La ojiperla tragó grueso y suspiró mientras caminaba hasta acercarse a él y sentarse en el escritorio. – ten-tengo dos meses de-de em-embarazo…

La estoica mirada del azabache desapareció e inevitablemente empezó a boquear levemente. La peliazul empezó a morder su labio inferior, rezando internamente de que no se tomara mal la noticia. – ¿es-es enserio? – preguntó en cuanto se recompuso.

Ella asintió mientras lo tomaba de las manos. – sí. ¿no-no te agrada la noticia? – preguntó mientras lo veía fijamente. Él zafó sus manos de su agarre, provocando que inconscientemente el corazón de Hinata se le estrujara en el pecho. Bajó la mirada mientras sentía como sus lágrimas se juntaban en sus orbes. – pues lastima, me he encariñado con él.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar en sus facciones algún indicio de alguna broma pero, al ver las lagrimas que empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas comprendió que no. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue susurrarle un pequeño: _"gracias."_ Para después abrasarla fuertemente entre sus brazos y pecho. Hinata ante la reacción del azabache, no pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran mientras sonreía y le correspondía el abrazo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*"Cinco meses después"*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**asuke se encontraba conduciendo de regreso a casa. De alguna manera, el tener a Hinata embarazada era "lindo", o tal vez un poco. Había cosas que él podría soportar y otras, definitivamente las terminaba odiando. El azabache revisó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 3:45 de la madrugada en un domingo, demasiado temprano si se lo preguntan, ya que, desgraciadamente, cuando dormía, su linda y tierna esposa había comenzado –inesperadamente- a sollozar, provocando que él se despertara de un sueño reparador muy necesitado.

"_**S**__asuke se encontraba soñando con un tomate gigante, única y exclusivamente para él. Sentía como se le hacía agua la boca al ver que estaba a un segundo de degustarlo pero el sonido del llanto proveniente a su lado reventó su pequeña burbuja. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la hora en el despertador; 2:34 a.m. sabía que algún momento como estos llegaría, pero aun así se aventuró a preguntar._

_-¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó en un murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos._

_Sintió como movía la cabeza, como si negara, diciéndole un: "por nada", provocando que el frufrú sonara cuando la había movido. Se sentó en la cama y vio como ella estaba acostada del lado izquierdo, ya que con su, no tan, pequeña panza de 7 meses le dificultaba dormir al buscar una posición para descansar. _

_-Escucha. Sé que el embarazo no fue planeado, ya no sabes cuando estás triste o feliz, que a veces no te controlas y terminas desquitándote conmigo. Y aunque no me lo digas, sé que tu vejiga funciona de vez en cuando pero tu colon no. Que también se que te duelen constantemente las piernas, estas subiendo de peso y que tal vez nunca volverás a tener la misma figura. Pero sabes, aun eres mi esposa y te quiero como eres y como quedaras. Y aunque tengas un gran trasero podrás bajar de peso._

_Hinata ante lo escuchado por su marido, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de completo odio mientras agarraba su almohada y lo golpeaba, haciendo que él por fin, despertara completamente. – ¡estúpido gato! – sollozo y suspiró. – no lloro por eso…_

_-¿Entonces?_

_Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices mientras un gran sonrojo le teñía las mejillas._

_-Es que… qui-quiero comer ro-rollos de canela con… con helado napo-politano y mucho chocolate… _

_- … - Sasuke se golpeó en la frente mientras la ojiperla daba un gran suspiro. – ¿A esta hora? – ella asintió. Él resopló y gruñó. – ¿No puede ser de la pizzería de la esquina?_

_-¡No! Quiero que sean de los que venden cerca de la playa._

_-¡Eso está del otro lado de la ciudad! – dijo alterado pero sin gritar. Vio como los ojos de su esposa se llenaban de lágrimas y no lo pensó, se frotó los ojos y prendió la lámpara del buró. – Tienes suerte de tener a mi hijo dentro; tus estados de ánimo me están matando. – tomó su bata de dormir y las llaves de su auto. _

_Hinata sonrió alegremente al ver como Sasuke desaparecía tras la puerta y le gritó. – ¡Te amo!_

_Media hora después, un Uchiha Sasuke con cara adormilada, había dicho entre gruñidos la orden que quería su mujer. El hombre de alrededor de 45 años le entregó lo que había ordenado para después, apoyar su brazo derecho y el mentón en dicha mano. – ¿Su mujer está embarazada?_

_Él por su parte gruñó y salió lo más rápido que pudo."_

**C**uando el azabache llegó a su casa con los rollos de canela tibios y con casi medio bote de helado derretido, se dio cuenta de que las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que llamó su atención fue con la ojiperla estaba sentada y se balancea en la silla mecedora que se encontraba en la sala mientras sonreía al ver la fotografía de un ultrasonido. Vio como llevaba su mano izquierda y frotaba su barriga. Él sonrió. – _**Mis dedos calcan tus contornos y pinto tu recuadro en el**_, cielo… - le escuchó murmurar.

El azabache cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta ella. Dejó la bolsa que traía en la mesa de centro y se colocó en cuclillas frente a la peliazul. – ¿Aun sigues viendo eso?

Ella lo miró con dulzura. – No puedo evitarlo, aun me encuentro ansiosa de saber que será.

-¿El médico no te dijo cuando fuiste la última vez?

Ella negó. – Trató de ver si se podía saber, pero se voltea y no se logra ver. – volvió su mirar hacia la fotografía y su sonrisa se amplió. – Aunque dice que lo más seguro sea niño. – sintió que el bebé le pateaba y sin decirle nada, tomó la mano del moreno para que él lo sintiera igual. – ¿Lo sientes?

El moreno asintió y se acercó como pudo, dispuesto a besarla. – Espero que sea niño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*"Dos meses y pico después."*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital junto a un Sasuke –aparentemente- estoico, pero él más que nadie sabía que estaba nervioso y sobre todo ansioso. – Tranquilo, Teme… todo saldrá bien.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Usuratonkachi? Estoy buen.

-sí, claro… - le dijo burlescamente mientras ambos veían como una enfermera se acercaba hasta ellos. Sasuke se paró y trató de hablar pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que no podía articular una palabra. Así que Naruto dijo lo que ambos ansiaban saber. – Oiga, el bebé, ¿Qué es?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**inata sonrió abiertamente al ver como una rubia enfermera de ojos marrones le entregaba al pequeño ovillo envuelto en la suave mantita color amarillo. Sonrió al ver la carita e inevitablemente pasó sus dedos índices y medio en la mejilla para que pudiera comprobar la suavidad de la piel.

Escuchó un gritó femenino seguido por un: _"¡Espera, Teme!", _y se extrañó al ver como el moreno se asomaba en la entrada de su cuarto de hospital luciendo completamente alterado, jadeando al tratar de recuperar el aliento. Observó confundida al ver como el moreno se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado. – ¿Es cierto que es niña? – ella asintió y él miró el rostro de su hija. Ella tenía la piel blanca como Hinata pero el color de su cabello era igual que él. Vio como bostezaba, abriendo su pequeña boca. Miró como la pequeña entre abría los ojos y parpadeaba, dejando ver unos ojos parecidos a su mujer pero éstos eran de color negro al igual que su padre. Sonrió por un segundo y puso una mueca completamente seria, dejando a Hinata nerviosa por su reacción. – Mataré al desgraciado que quiera acercársele. – Hinata sonrió alegre ante lo dicho por él y vio como su esposo acariciaba el fino cabello negro de la pequeña bebé.

El rubio Uzumaki entró haciendo un alboroto al traer en sus brazos globos de helio y peluches. Vio como el trío de morenos se encontraban reunidos y no pudo evitar gritar. – ¡Pero qué lindos se ven así los tres! – caminó hasta ellos y dejó las cosas en algún lado de la habitación. – ¡Déjenme cargar a mi ahijada!

Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le gritó. – ¡Ni siquiera te le acerques!

-¡Vamos, los niños me adoran! – le quitó la pequeña de los brazos de la Uchiha y la niña al ver los ojos azules del rubio sonrió. – ¡Ves! Me adora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*"Tres años depues."*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡**O**kasan! –

La Uchiha se giró vio como su pequeña hija de tres años le alzaba las manos, pidiéndole brazos. Ella le sonrió y la cargó para que pudiera sentarse con ella en el columpio que se encontraba en el jardín de su casa. – ¿Dónde está tu otosan?

-Dijo que hoda viene. – le sonrió a su mamá, mostrándole su sonrisa que escaseaba en dientes.

-¿Hiciste algo en casa de Sora-kun?

-¡Sí! Nos llevó al paque y nos columpió. Ta-también hizo que otosan se subiea conmigo en los jueos.

Hinata soltó una risa al imaginarse a Sasuke jugando como un niño pequeño.

-Yuri, ve a jugar. – dijo una voz grave llamándole la atención a ambas morenas. La pequeña le hizo caso a su padre y fue a jugar con el tobogán que tenían exclusivamente para ella, o casi.

Sasuke se sentó a un lado de su esposa y ambos hicieron que la banca mecedora se balanceara de atrás para adelante.

"…_**Y así sucesivamente nos balanceamos como ramas en tormenta…"**_

-¿estás muy cansado? – le preguntó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

-Más o menos, el estúpido de Naruto me obligó a jugar con los niños.

-¿Con los cuatro? – preguntó al sorprenderse. Seguramente el moreno se encontraba cansado por jugar con su hija y con los tres hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Sasuke-kun…

El moreno volteo a verla y vio como se frotaba la panza. Abrió los ojos con desmesura y Hinata asintió.

"…_**Cambiando el clima, permaneciendo juntos hasta el final…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN ONE-SHOT.**

_**(*) "Y yo saldría con mucho gusto a las calles, levantarme y marcharme si supiera que algún día me llevaría de vuelta hacía a ti."**_

**Notas de Aika:**

_¡Hola! :D_

_Antes que nada, quisiera dedicar este One-shot a _**Tsuki Tsuruga**_ ya que ella siempre me ha apoyado (como muchas lectoras) desde que empecé como escritora. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que esta vez decidí hacerlo más estilo "Shojo" y también porque quería descansar mi mentalidad de tanto lemon xDDD así que ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo a ella y a todos" ;D nos leemos luego._

_**Bye, bye… ;D**_


End file.
